Even after death
by Freckle359
Summary: A virus hits New Jersey and the effects are deafening. Once infected you must be isolated and disposed. Choices are made and risks are taken when House becomes infected, What will Wilson do? Wilson/House slash, character deaths, based off 'I am legend'
1. Chapter 1

***********************

"How is he?"

Foremen looked over his shoulder, meeting Cuddy's worried glance. Looking back, he pressed his lips and shock his head. They both stood outside of Wilson's office. Listening to the silence. He didn;t say a word, he didn't even open the door when Foremen knocked.

"Nothing?" Cuddy asked.

"Not a word. He just locked himself up and hasn't spoken a word."

Cuddy frowned and hugged herself. She felt bad for Wilson, he was a close friend to her and she hated to see him suffer. The world was in chaos, ever sense that day when the virus got out.

She didn't know how it happened but a virus was let lose and slowly it crept into whom ever was closet lungs and spread, killing the red blood cells, eatting away at the muscle, slowly killing the person in til there was nothing left. But what made matters worse was the virus would keep going, even after killing the body it was replaced with someone more evil, more terrorizing then any one could imagine.

The dead body would still live. The virus would keep the body alive and it seem it would take over. No longer would that person be the same, no, their skin would grow cold and turn gray, their eyes would turn cloudy and their speech would be lost. They would grow wild, crazy, like animals they would scream and claw at you, attack anyone they would reach in order to feed the knew craving that had inside.

Their need for human blood and flesh.

Cuddy's skin crawled at remembering that day, so many people ran into her hospital screaming for help, screaming for a cure that she did not have. It hurt her to force the unlucky souls who were tested positive for the virus into a locked room where they would sob and scream, beg to be let go in til they finally turned and let the police handle it from there. It felt like she was killing them, sending them away to be murder just so the virus would stop.

What killed her was the reason Wilson was locked away in his office. He had been in there for two days, escaping when no one was around and coming in early when no one would notice. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to see anyone. Could she really blame him. After the news she was given, she would lock her self away too...

A few days ago, House was tested positive for the virus.

House had spent the day ignoring the chaos like he always does, limping his way to his friends office for god only knows what plan he wanted to do. But half way there he suddenly felt to hot and began to sweat. His chest tightened and his body began to throb. 13 was the first to notice, she watched House slump and hit the wall beside him, his cane rattling on the ground when he let go to grab his own chest, coughing, blood splattering on the ground. 13 rushed over and tried to help, soon followed by Foremen and Taub. House tried to shrug them off but another pulse hit him and he only fell, curling up on the marble floor in his own blood coughing and yelling out. 'Stop it!'

Wilson heard the commotion and left his office to see what the fuss was about. When he saw the circled crowed he figured one of Houses cases had gone crazy again, but that scream. He knew that scream. Suddenly the tight circle jumped back and nurses rushed away, some screaming, others calling for police. Foremen voice boomed, 'Call Cuddy! Get Security up there now!' Wilson rushed past the fleeing bodies to come to a stand still, his eyes wide in shock.

In the middle of the hall, House stood, his body hunched over, his arms limp at his side. He was standing on both his legs, which were awkwardly parted, he shouldn't be able to stand, not when he put pressure on his thigh like that. But there he was, like a stalking lion, waiting, his head bowed. Houses team kept back, their eyes wide, scared. But Wilson stepped forward. Taub grabbed his arm but he only pulled away. House was in trouble, he needed him!

When he was an arm length away, he called out lightly, "House?" His friend jerked a little, a quick movement of his shoulder, like a shrug. Slowly his friend lifted his head and what greeted him made Wilsons heart drop.

Those clear blue eyes that he loved looking into, those eyes he had fallen head over heels for and watched with joy as they darkened with pools of lust or narrowed in rage. He watched those eyes slowly fade, like mist, gray lifeless mist slowly began to swirl before them. Wilsons mind shouted for him to run, but heart told him to no. This was House! He couldn't leave him like this!

He uttered his name again, his voice calm but held the hint of fear. House tilted his head slowly, his eyes narrowing. Understanding. Those lips Wilson loved to kiss twitched a little and Wilsons grinned with hope when House gave a little smile.

Taub moved behind Wilson and that movement snapped the moment between them. For House suddenly jerked up and screamed out, his body lunged forward. He shoved into Wilson, knocking him back, knocking the wind from his lungs when Wilsons body struck the ground, but he watched in shocked silences as House tackled Taub to the ground, His voice yelling out along with Taub fear filled one and soon, pain. Wilson left sick, blood was spilling on the ground as House ripped at Taub face and throat. It took Four men plus Foremen to drag House off the limp Taub, all yelling and trying to keep away from House's blood covered lips and teeth.

House was forced away before Wilson could say anything and soon he too, like the others, was locked away in a padded room, where he yelled and screamed, clawing at the walls and doors to be set free. Cuddy had the painful pleasure to okay the termination of her fellow co-worker and friend. Wilson had begged her to change her mind, that they could find a cure.

'_Keep House in there!_' Wilson pleaded. '_Keep him in there in til we find a cure, we can't kill him Cuddy! He's still a human being!_'

'_Wilson! I dont want to do this either b-but I have no choice...'  
_  
'_Its House!_'

'_Wilson.._.' Cuddy looked at him painful, '_No... He's not. Not anymore_.'

Now Cuddy had watch her second friend slowly cut himself off for everyone. He asked others to help him but no one wanted too, Foremen turned away and 13 shock her head. Taub was in bad shape and was close to dieing from the attack he was given. No one saw House as a human being, it was a hopeless case. So Wilson was stuck alone, watching the time seep by before the police came to take his only love away.

Cuddy stood by and watched with a heavy heart as the police showed up, their body armor and weapons out and ready. She lead them to the rooms in which the infected staied behind and watched as one by one, each person was taken out and tossed into a thick plastic tarp, each only wrapped up and tied off, covering their head to their waist, immobilize them so they could not fight back to bite. She watched, one by one by one in til they got to the last room. The room that held House. She felt the tears on her cheeks when the door was slammed open and her heart squeeze when they rushed inside. But her body all but dropped to the ground one one of them came out in rage, his voice booming, _"Where is he?!_"

Cuddy stood there shocked for a mere second before she rushed forward. Looking into the room, her hand covered her mouth, to keep the scream back. The room had been destroyed. The padded covers were ripped from the wall, blood was splattered everywhere, but House was no where in sight. An high alert went out and soon the news had plastered Houses photo on screen. House was out there and they wanted him tracked down and killed before he killed anyone.

Cuddy had approached Wilson the day he went missing and out flat accused him of helping. Wilson's face dropped and his eyes widen. His hands that held his metal clip board squeezed and began to tremble as he uttered, '_H-House... is gone?'  
_  
'D_ont play dumb Wilson, Where is he?! He wasn't in the room when we got there!'_

'_And you think...I took him_?'

'_Who else would be stupid enough to go near House while he's infected huh?! How could you Wilson! Thats not House anymore, House is dead! You just let go a crazy killing machine who will even kill you without a second thought! How could you be so selfish!?'_

Wilson stood there, the blood draining from his face but before he could utter a word, a nurse ran up to Cuddy, grabbing her and quickly informing her that the cameras they had installed in that ward had shown that a male nurse was checking in on all the rooms and when opening the last door, House had reached out and sprung and knocked the man down and escape. At the moment, they could not track down the male nurse but police where on their way to the mans home.

Cuddy was filled with guilt, nodding to the nurse, muttering her to return back to her station. She turned back to Wilson, only to be greeted with a pair of tear filled eyes. Wilsons face was twisted with betrayal and hurt. "_Wilson... I'm sor-"_

He turned and left her there, in her own guilt and shame. Covering her face, she all but wanted to cry. She was losing it. She was losing everyone.

Now... Two days later. Wilson still would not speak to her nor anyone else. She was left outside, just like the others. Waiting, hoping that Wilson would turn back to them. But she knew... she knew. While House was still out there, Wilson would never be the same.

***********************

Wilson drove home queitly, his eyes narrowed at the road. The streets were empty, everyone was scared. The virus was still at large and everyone feared to get it. No one had figured out where the virus was located or what kind of person it aimed for. No one had the cure and no one could be trusted. A simple cough and everyone was on high alert that the person next to them would turn and attack.

Pulling into his parking spot, he looked at his home. This was the place he shared with House for five years. This was there home, this was their safe zone. Getting out of his car, he popped the trunk open, pulling out a cooler from inside. How much longer could he hide from them? From Cuddy and Foremen? From 13 and Taub, who still laid recovering in his bed.

How much longer in til he was cornered and have to answer to them? They would try to understand, they would try to reach out to them. But none of them would understand. No. Squeezing his bag and cooler in one hand, the other squeezing his keys, he unlocked the door of his home slowly.

No one would understand.

Opening the door, he looked in and slowly, a hopeful smile touched his face.

"Honey... I'm home."

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy, there seems to be a problem."

Cuddy looked up slowly from her paper work. Her head hurt and her eyes burned from her lack of sleep. She was already late getting home to tend to her daughter and now she had another problem to handle. "What is it?"

The nurse pressed her lips and walked over, holding out her paper work. "I was going through our check list and it seems that we are missing three units of whole blood."

Cuddy frowned at this, taking the list slowly. "Did we have an emergency? Perhaps it was taken and the person forgot to write it down."

"I checked, We were ruining low two weeks ago and sent out an order and from the supplies we got this morning. We are missing three bags." Cuddy pressed her fingers to her forehead, her brain throbbing. "Call the company who delivered the coolers and find out what happened." The girl nodded but the door opened again and another walked in, a nurse in green scrubs. "Dr. Cuddy! We have a problem!"

"When dont we?" She muttered before waving her hand, "What is it now?"

The nurse looked at the other for a moment before looking back, "Um... someone took a pair of arms from the morgue."

Cuddy's head snapped up blinking, "What?"

The nurse ringed her hands a little, "Mr. Zanders, I just went to go do his autopsy before his wife comes to pick him up this week and when I opened the freezer and pulled him out, his arms were missing."

"What did he die of?"

"Heart Attack. He had his arms when he came in a few weeks ago, why now is the question. It looked like someone walked in, took one of my power tools and buzzed the guys arms right off!"

Cuddy stared at the two women in front of her in a shocked state. How...

"What the hell is going on?"

********************  
**  
Chains rattled as a slimy hiss greeted Wilson. He only smiled more, closing the door fully. Putting down his bags, he began removing his jacket. "Did you miss me?"

A deep throaty growl was his answer and he only laughed. "You know we can't do that. Not yet anyway."

No one would understand why, they would tell him he was crazy. Perhaps he was. He knew the risks, he knew what would happen if it got out. But it was a chance he was willing to take.

Picking up the cooler, he walked towards his bed room and opened the door, looking inside with a smile.

House lunged at him shouting. Wilson stood still and watched, not even flinching when House came to a dead stop. His body jerked and he tried helplessly to reach Wilson, but his collar wouldn't let him. Inside of their bed room, Wilson had removed the bed and anything else would he saw harmful.. which was basically everything. In the bare room, he had bolted two thick chains to both sides of the wall, locking House around his throat with a iron collar to keep him in the house, to keep him in the room and best of all. To keep him from attack Wilson.

The day of the escape, Wilson was heading home, sobbing lightly to himself. Today was the day the Police came to take away all the infected and no amount of begging could sway Cuddy to keep House in place. He was losing his boyfriend, he was losing his best friend. Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed quietly to himself. He didn't know what to do.

A noise startled him and he looked up with a sniffle, wiping his face slowly. Approaching his car, he frowned when he noticed someone was standing by it. "Excuse me?" He called out, "Can I help you?"

The figure twitched a little and then turned, bearing its blood covered teeth. Wilson dropped his bag and gasped, his face bursting into a smile. "House!"

House hissed at him for a moment before those white cloudy eyes looked Wilson up and down. His face struggled, his gray skin showing traces of blue veins turning purple, his hands dirt covered and bleeding. It looked like he was crawling at something. Wilson took a step closer, then another. His brain was on high alert, he was crazy! House was going to kill him, he would end up where Taub was but he didn't leasin. House was back, he wasn't taken away. He didn't care if he died, as long as House was with him. He didn't care.

Tears fell down his cheeks when he watched House tilt his head and clench his jaw. "Its me House." He whispered, "Its Wilson... I've been so worried. Do you remember me?"

House narrowed his eyes, his fingers clenching and unclenching at his side. Working his jaw, he parted his lips and the sound that came out was gurgled but he only made the other laugh out in relief and joy.

'_Wilssssssonaaaa.....'_

Right then and there, Wilson knew the virus was not a killer. Sure it changed and slowly killed the body but the longer the person held on, the more time they had to find a cure. House was still inside, trying to get out and Wilson was going to help him.

It took some time, but Wilson had gotten House into his car, it seemed if Wilson talked to him, House stayed put and kept his distance, he merely watched the other, his eyes trailing over the face of his lover that became a mere foggy memory.

Wilson soon learned if he left House alone for a long period of time, like the time he left to get something to eat for House, he returned with a blood pack and opening the door, House had lunged at him hissing. Wilson was knocked back and bruised his back and shoulder good but once House realized who it was, he would pause and slowly back away. When Wilson still laid on the floor hissing, nursing his hurt shoulder, House simply scooted closer and breathed out, as if trying to talk, his dirty covered fingers reaching out, touching Wilson cheek, tracing slowly down.

'Its okay.' Wilson muttered, keeping his eyes tightly shut in til the throbbing stopped. 'I'm okay.'

Now, Wilson was Houses only chance. The chains rattled less when House's cloudy eyes met his own. His movements stopped slowly, letting his arms go back to his side in a limp. "_Wwwilssssoonnnnaa..._"

"Yes, its me." He whispered with a smile. Holding up the cooler slowly, he grinned. "I brought you dinner. I know how much you like 'wings'...." House moved again, but this time slowly. The chain rattled in his step but House only reached out again, his fingers touching Wilsons own that held the handle tightly.

"_Wwil...ssssoonnaaaa..._" He breathed again.

"I'll find a cure." Wilson whispered, his teeth clenching together. "And soon, everything will be get better. I promise."

"I wont let them take you for me House...."

Reaching out with his free hand, he grasped that hand and laced their fingers together tightly.

"I wont let them."


	2. Chapter 2

*******************

'You have a nice place.' the women whispered, red painted lips a smile.  
The man was steady, walking past her upon the smooth marble tile.  
He greeted her with that charming grin,  
those dimples making her swoon.  
But no matter, for she would be getting paid soon.

A click of her heels she entered,  
her heavy make-up covered face,  
her tired and drug up used face,  
liking the surrounding room.

'So how do you want to do this?' She asked, simple and plain.  
While removing her leather coat, tracing her fingers slowly,  
becking with her fingers slowly, shedding with her figure showing.  
She watched the dimple smiling man shiver.

Easy money she purred to herself, dropping her coat to the floor.  
A few minutes of foreplay and the show would be a score.  
She had to be back out in her corner in the hour, for fear of a beating.  
Even thou this dimple face man was awful sweet.  
She could not waste another chance.

'Anyway is fine.' He answered her, pouring himself a drink.  
'If you could, first, remove the shoes from your feet.'  
That was an odd request, but she did not dwell on it.  
For the cash he was putting down, she'd do anything for it.

Lifting his glass he watched her, his heart racing wild.  
Touching the burning liquid to his tongue, he bit back his howl.  
She was so graceful and steady, even if she lacked the womanly curves.  
Showing off every inch of her body, touching every inch of her body,  
teasing every brush of her body, like an offering to him.

The second her shoes touched the floor, she was swept from the ground,  
her body was pressed against two double doors, his lip stopping her sound.  
He tasted very sweet, a true mint of delight.  
His fingers were very greedy, removing everything in sight.

She purred and arched, her fingers seeking his own,  
her voice whispered, her voice whimpered, begging for more.  
He held her so tightly, his face buried in her throat,  
but suddenly he stopped.  
Suddenly his fingers stopped,  
Suddenly his movements stopped.  
Leaving her frowning and torn.

'You okay?' She whispered, her hand touching his face,  
tracing those adorable dimples, those damn little dimples that never seem to go away.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered, leaving her shocked.  
Not even letting her speak before he grabbed the lock.  
With a shout he pushed her, with determined filled eyes, he shoved her,  
passed the double doors.

She stumbled and cursed, her face whipping back, watching the dimpled face man,  
that crazy dimpled face man, gaze at her.  
She felt a sudden chill, fear crawling her spine  
and that's when she felt it.  
that's when she tasted it.  
That's when she lost it, before his very eyes.

Red splattered on the ground as her voice rang in tune.  
She fought wildly, using the light from the window of the full lite moon.  
But it was to late, she know it soon..

Her flesh split open, hungry fingers digging deep.  
Her voice struck silence at the blood that seeped,  
little pieces of her, she watched with wide shocked eyes,  
flung one way, tossed another way, in til she was left with nothing,  
nothing.....nothing but to die.

To the floor she slumped, her hands twitching in pain,  
the blood coated carpet, her own red satin sheet carpet for her to lay.  
Threw tear filled eyes, she listened to those sounds.  
Those wet sloppy sounds, those hissing and moaning sounds,  
as another man feasted upon her remains.

Threw those tear filled eyes, she glanced down,  
her blood covered lips a tremble,  
meeting those cold eyes, those cold blue eyes, those smiling misted eyes,  
finding an older man laid.

Upon her stomach he straddled, his hands grasping tight,  
every piece he ripped from her, every organ that dwelled in her,  
Every tissue that grew in her, he held up in delight.

To his mouth he slowly rose them, his teeth sinking deep.  
Ripping apart the muscle, scraping away the muscle, letting her feel every beat.

Her vision began to fade, the sorrow hitting deep, the pain was starting to fade,  
but not before she could see.  
Threw her tear stained eyes, she watched in pure horror and dismay,  
as the dimpled face man stood,  
the dimpled face man whom cooed her, stood,  
the dimpled face man who swore her delight, loomed.

She watched, those eyes wide at her Dimpled face man grinned and waved his last good bye.

****************************

It took all but a few more moments, to finish the messy deed.  
A late night snack the dimpled face man had called it,  
a midnight snack the dimpled face man believed it,  
amused with himself as he wiped away the mess.

Plastic tarp bunched, tieing his deed away,  
and yet, to that moment that feeling willed,  
pushing guilt deeper still, when he glanced again at those tear filled dead eyes.  
But with every time he felt that emotion,  
with every time he began to doubt his work.

Gentle arms touch him,  
loving arms embrace him.  
Familiar arms circle him, hugging him, thanking him for his will.

From behind the old man held, his blood stained face buried deep, nuzzling,  
breathing, sinking into the dimpled face mans hair.  
Every time the dimpled face man questioned his task,  
he remembers the after math and smiles.

The embrace, the touch.  
The silent words of thanks and fulfillment.

'Its the only way House.' The dimple man had whispered, his fingers squeezing tight,  
holding the blood covered tarp tightly,  
glaring at the limp body slightly,  
feeling those arms squeeze.

And with delight, House breaths in deep,  
leaving the dimpled face man to smile and lean,  
wrapped himself up in his coldness, holding onto that coldness,  
breathing in his coldness, as the older man groans.

'_Wilsssss...oooonnnnn.... issllo..u....'_

The dimpled face man turned then, his eyes wide with tears.  
A smiling touching his face, a blush touching his face,  
Joy written across his face, ditching the limp body to hug the older man.  
To squeeze the older man,  
to kiss the older man  
to become one with the older man,

Wilson whispered,

'I love you too...'


	3. Chapter 3

*********************  
**  
Something was wrong.

Every muscle in Wilson's body ached. For a while he thought it was simply the couch he slept on, it wasn't like his bed but he had to throw it out.

Trembling fingers touched his sweating forehead as Wilson tried to go back to his paper work. It has been four months since the virus went out of control. As hope would have it, it seem it was dieing down and the government was doing their job to track down all the infected and dispose of them before it got out of hand. Slowly life was getting back to normal, people still feared going out onto the streets, some even scared to go outside.

But everything was going back to normal...

Closing his eyes, Wilson coughed, covering his mouth quickly. He must be getting sick. Sitting back, Wilson let his head slump to the side, his body trying to regain the energy it seemed to have lost. Four months, Wilson tried his best to keep a low profile. Which wasn't that hard. No one wanted to talk to him, Cuddy couldn't look him in his eyes nor could the old team reach out a reassuring hand. Not while House was still on the lose.

Wilson smiled grimly to himself. Cuddy was still trying to find her old co-worker, even the police was still determined. But they would never find him. No, Wilson will make sure of that. Closing his eyes, he rubbed the heel of his palms against his aching temples sighing. He didn't feel feverish, no, he felt oddly cold. He just needed to get a good night sleep in a real bed, maybe some cold medicine. He couldn't risk getting sick now, he still needed to stop by the morgue and pick up Houses dinner.

Pushing himself to stand, he started to gatherer his belongings. Looking to his watch, he pressed his lips. If he worked this out correctly, there should be no one in the morgue so he would be able to swipe something before anyone noticed. With a nod of his head, he began to shrug on his coat when something wet touched his cheek.

He stopped slowly, his coat slumped on his shoulders. The wetness trailed down along the line of his noise. That was strange, he didn't feel his eyes tear up. Maybe he was more tired then he thought. Wiping at his cheek, he smeared it away and with a glance, his jaw dropped.

Blood was smeared over his index and middle finger. He began to tremble, his eyes going wide. With a shake of his head, he turned and bolted to his desk, digging into his drawers. Objects fell on the floor, papers being torn in his rush to search for a mirror, he knew he had one. Finally he found his object and ripped it out from its home to let him see, to make sure.

He didn't want to look now. He held the mirror to his chest tightly, his body tightening. He was fine, he was just sick.

"I'm fine.... I'm fine.."

Closing his eyes, Wilson took a deep breath. Removing the mirror from his chest, he held it out to his face, his mind repeating, whispering. 'I'm fine...I'm fine..'

Opening his eyes, he stared at his own image. His lips giving a weak hopeful smile before his face cracked. He was crying.

Blood was trailing down from his eyes, the first warning sign.

He was infected.

Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a shout before throwing the mirror, hearing the ice breaking shatter as it connected to the wall. He was careful, how could this happen. He covered his face and yelled again. He was infected, He was infected!

"Wilson!"

The door slammed opened and Wilsons body jerked around. Foremen stood there wide eyed. "I heard you screaming, is everything okay? Did you hu-oh my god..."

Wilson quickly realized his mistake. Quickly he wiped at his face, but it was to late. Foremen started to back up, he had saw it. He saw the blood.

"Oh god Wilson..."

Covering his face Wilson ran for it, shoving himself past Foremen and the others in the hall. He needed to get away, he needed to get home before they tried to throw him into the padded cells down stairs. The same place they had put House.

* * *

"This can't be." Cuddy whispered.

Sitting slumped in her chair, her hand covering her mouth. She shock her head at what she was given. There was no way.

"Its Wilson.."

Cuddy looked up to the nurse who was showing her the grave news. Upon the lap top before her, she was watching the feed from the new security camras placed up in the morgue. For months body parts started to go missing at random and they could not track down who was doing it. Finally Cuddy gave the okay to place up the camras to see if they could catch the person red handed.

What she was given made her blood turn cold.

On the screen, she watched with horror as Wilson, her friend, the man who stopped talking to her for the past few months, walked into the cold room and begin his task. Wilson was stealing body parts, Wilson was the one stealing the blood bags. Why was he doing this.

"Cuddy!"

She looked up when her door was slammed open. She frowned when it was Foremen, his eyes wide and worried. Two police men were tagging along behind him, making her heart drop. "Foremen, whats going on?"

"Cuddy....Wilson's been infected."

* * *

He had to get home. He had to get home.

His chest began to tight, it was getting hard to breath. He managed to make it to his car before he began to cough up blood. The next sign. He was going to change, he was going to blood thirsty and try to kill. Bloody tears fell faster as he jumped into the drivers seat and speed off, needing to reach home. He needed House, he needed to get home!

Slamming on the brakes, he smiled happily at the sight of his home. He'll be okay, just as long as He gets inside. Slamming the car door, he rushed across the side walk and up the steps and was about the unlock the door when sirens went off. Glancing over his shoulder slowly, he watched as police cars came racing out of no where, speeding down the street only to slam to a stop before him.

His hands gripped the handle tightly as he began to struggle. They found out about him, they were going to take him away. "House!" He shouted, he couldn't leave him alone. The lock popped and he got it open at the same time the police rushed out.

"Freeze!"

He stopped in the door way, his keys dropped from his fingers. Turning around slowly, he watched as police men lined up on the side walk, their guns pointed at him. Soon a black van pulled out, letting masked men, the government... They started to file out. They were going to take him away.

"Dr. Wilson you are infected, we need to take you to the isolation chambers now!"

He shock his head, his hands gripping the door frame. He couldn't leave, not while House was inside. "N-No, you're wrong. I'm fine. Just a little sick, thats it."

"Dr. Wilson." Another voice called out, "We have information that you are hiding the infected Greg House in your home. You must remove yourself from the door so we may dispose of him."

"No!" He shouted, his grip tightening. "You can't have him! He's still human!"

"Dr. Wilson if you do not cooperate with us we will be force to shoot!"

"Just leave us alone." He begged quietly. Looking to the frame slowly, tears began to fall faster at the sight of his hands. His tan skin was gray, showing the blue veins of his blood pulsing. He had one more change before he became wild. He needed to get inside. With a turn, he pushed but pain sliced threw his right thigh making him cry out.

Falling to the ground, Wilson trembled and cried out, his hands gripping his thigh. A bullet went right threw his flesh and muscle. They shot him... He could hear their foot steps, they were going to take him away and they were going to take House and kill him.

They began to swarm in when a sudden high pitch roar stopped them all in their tracks. Police men backed away from the steps Wilson laid by while the swat team jumped.

"It came from inside the building." One of the officers whispered. They all staied quickly, aside from Wilson choking hic cups of pain and tears. Then again, they heard it, a scream, a roar so deep and so bone chilling, it could shatter the windows it came from behind. They heard a loud 'thunk' like someone was struggling, something was being ripped apart.

"It looks like Greg is inside."

An officer pointed and called out an command, "Get Dr. Wilson away from the door and let the Swat team in, who knows what shame that creatures in!"

An office nodded and rushed forward, going up the steps to grab Wilson and drag him back. He had made it to Wilsons side and grabbed his arm when a solid desk table was thrown at him, cracking him back onto the pavement, Knocking him out cold.

Police shouted and backed away as yelling began to rise.

Wilson looked up slowly, his body trembling. He could feel it, his heart was starting to speed up. The fourth sigh was coming. Soon his eyes would mist and he could lose his speech. He looked back into his home and a laugh of pure relief came from him. Just down the hall, he saw him.

House stood panting, his blue lips a snarl. Rolling his head a little, he roared out again at the sight of Wilson on the floor. The metal collar around his throat still lingered but the bolts were dangling along the floor. House had ripped them from the very wall at the sound of Wilson's scream on pain.

Rushing forward, House pounced onto Wilson, his body covering the mans own, like a tiger to its cub. House snarled and growled at the officers who stared at him bewildered.

"Get your aim ready and fire when I call." An officer shouted but another voice ripped out.

"Dont shoot them!"

Cuddy rushed forward, grabbing the main officer by his arm. "Dont shot them! Let me take them back to my hospital, I was just told there a study that could cure them, let me test them!"

"Get this women out from here!" He ordered but Cuddy only held on. "Dont shot them!" She begged. "Their good doctors!"

But her plea fell to deaf ears. She kicked and screamed when an officer wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, pulling her from the lead officer.

"Please dont! House! Wilson!!"

House shock his head in the air in a huff, keeping his body crouched over his lovers. His misted blue eyes narrowing, drools dripping off his jaw. A hand touched his arm and he snapped at the air in a warning before glancing down, seeing Wilson struggling to sit up. Slowly, House sat up and touched his friend, his dirt covered fingers touching the sweat cover brow of Wilson's face.

Wilson looked up to him with a sad smile, his blood covered fingers reaching, touching his lovers cheek, feeling the tingles of his bread. "House.."

House bowed his head a little, seeing those brown orbs, those dark pools of bark begin to fade and swirl into white. A scent, so strong and familiar touched his nose and he only growled and smiled. Bowing his head, House brushed his forehead against Wilson's own. Cold skin upon cold skin.

He purred out, his cheek pressing against Wilsons own, and the reply made House huff an open mouth smile. Wilson purred back. Rising his head up, House watched as Wilson looked around with his new eyes, his once pink lips now blue parting in his pants. Those eyes settled on House again and he smiled. Reaching up, those fingers sank into Houses hair, holding him close, pressing their foreheads together, "_Hooouuusssseess..._" He slurred breathlessly, making the other growl in approval.  
_  
"Willlsssoonnnaa...._"

"Shot them both. Its to late."

Cuddy screamed out as the officers aimed their guns up. House's head snapped up and looked and with a roar, he gathered Wilson into his arms and took off back into the building. Bullets rang out as the police men fired but it was to late to get them in the open. They had disappeared behind the solid bricks.

"Move! Get inside! Burn the place down if you have too! Just don't let them escape!"  
**  
******************


	4. Chapter 4

"They're still out there..."

Foremen looked over his shoulder slowly, taking his eyes away from the window he glanced out of. It was late, rain was gently tapping upon the glass before him while thunder gentle purred above.

Lowering his arm from the surface, he turned to Cuddy who sat at her desk, her back to him. She held tightly to the one thing she could find, the one thing she ran with a few hours ago.

When House disappeared into the building with Wilson, the police force ran in after. Cuddy cried on the side lines, her heart sinking. She did this, she tried to kill House first and then she let Foremen tell the force where they could find Wilson. If she kept her mouth shut, then she could have tried to save them, get them away.

She finally got to get into the building once it was announced it was clear. There she found out the horror that laid behind Wilson's closed door. The death, the master bedroom that looked like nothing more then a butcher shop. It seemed Wilson had chained House to that room, a notice due to the two holes that seemed to have been made on each side. In that room, Wilson had murdered god knows how many people to House. It was enough to make anyone sick.

She had to leave, but when she did. She found Wilsons coat. His lab coat... Blood stained and dirty. It looked as thou it was tossed off in their fleeing. Without a thought, she picked it up and left the building and ran back to the hospital. She needed to get away, she needed to think.

In her office she found Foremen still standing, watching from the window. They didn't speak, but simply indulged in each others silence. What could they say? They both had signed their death sheets.

"Yeah.." Cuddy answered lightly. Her fingers brushing along the coats sleeve, hugging it to her chest. Gone was the good memories and good times she use to have with her two co-workers. It hurt to think of them as dead, to know they were monsters.

"We did this to them." Foremen muttered, Cuddy didn't reply. She couldn't. "If I was them, I would get back of us.... You think they would do that?"

Cuddy only shock her head whispering, "No. Their mindless dead bodies with nothing on their mind but hunger. They would kill anyone in it meant they could live."

Foremen frowned a little before whispering, "I thought you said there was a cure, I heard you say that before the police left to get Wilson."

"I lied."

Foremen shock his head a little confused. "You say their mindless killing machines and yet you wanted to save them? Why?"

"I...don't know."

Silence fell back over them and they stared once again away from one another. They would have to live with this.

A scream sliced the still air causing both Cuddy and Foremen to flinch and jump. Cuddy quickly got to her feet and Foremen ran to the glass door. A women was screaming.

Slamming the clinic doors open, Foremen looked out in a panic. It was the mid night shift and the lobby was surprisingly empty. He called out but the scream came again.

_"N-no! Stop! Aahhh!!!"  
_  
"Whats going on!" Cuddy shouted, her face struck white with fear. Foremen rushed towards the yelling only to come to a sudden dead stop. Cuddy rushed after him to see what was happening and when her eyes trailing with his own, her hands quickly covered her mouth.

Blood.

There was a thick smear of blood trailing to the doors of the stair case. Behind those doors, they could hear the wet sounds of grunts and cries.

"We need to call police." Cuddy whispered, willing her feet to move, to go away. Foremen closed his eyes tightly, his body trembling. Another scream ripped threw and he couldn't take it. He shoved and ran to the door, Cuddy voice pleaing behind him. "Foremen no!"

Slamming the doors open, he searched, seeking where the blood was trailing. Up the steps the blood seemed to be dripping and he began to climb. He arm was snatched by Cuddy whom rushed after him, pleaing begging him to flee with her but he had to go. He needed to save her.

He needed to know who was killing her.

Cuddy let go of Foremen when he pulled away, rushing up the slippery steps, following suit to the noise. Cuddy was at a lose. She should turn around and leave and call for help, call for back up. A knife twisted in her chest when she heard Foremens foot steps and she cursed her lack of weapons and ran after him. She would not have another dead body on her guilt.

The noises were louder. Foremen pressed his lips as he stood near the top of the steps. The screaming, the women had stopped. No longer was she gasping or hiccuping. No. The only noises that played around him was sounds of something wet being ripped and groans... deep groans, munching moans. He didn't know what made him, but kneeling to the finally steps, he leaned and peeked around and the sight before him made his stomach turn.

One of the late night nurse laid on the marble ground, her body bent and battered. A pool of blood was rippling around her, staining her scrubs and flesh. Her head was bent away, only letting him see a river of blond curls that was heavy stained with red. Her arm was jerking wildly being pulled, her pale flesh being ripped, her muscle being torn apart by bare teeth. Like a wild animal.

Foremen watched as Wilson devoured her. His back was to Foremen, but he knew it was Wilson. That dark brown hair, messy and sticking up on it, that purple button up shirt, smeared with mud and blood, ripped with holes. A sweater vest soaking up every drop that fell from the arm he was chewing. He was kneeling in the pool of blood, jerking, growling. Ripping every tender piece of meat he could from her. The very sight made Foremen want to puke but he couldn't. Another movement stopped him.

Form the corner, a shadow fell over Wilson's body, making him look over. Those eyes, once brown and filled with warm and care was now misted, filled with hunger and need, his high cheek bones showing, his tan skin now sickly gray, bearing the blue veins of his own blood pulsing. His lips and jaw dripped with blood as he panted, as if he could not eat enough. Eat fast enough. The shadow got closer and another body knelt. Foremens shoulder pressed into the wall as House appeared.

His old boss was kneeling beside Wilson, his own white misted blue eyes roaming over Wilson's face. He groaned to him and Wilson only ducked his head a little. It was like... their were talking to one another. House moved closer and gently took Wilson's chin in his right hand and lifted the others head back up. Wilson looking up to him before closing his eyes, those blood covered lips turning into a smile when House bowed his head and pressed their foreheads against one another. Houses hand trailed up sinking into Wilsons hair before pulling him closer.

They pressed closer. Houses arms wrapping around Wilsons body, holding him, squeezing him tight while Wilson leaned in. His face burying itself happily into Houses neck, purring into his embrace. They stayed like that for minutes, Foremen was to scared to move.

House finally broke their bond to tip Wilsons head back. His lips mouthed, Foremen did not hear anything but it looked like Wilson was chuckling. Dipping his head, House touched his lips to Wilson's jaw, his teeth nipping at his lovers flesh making the other shiver and arch. House lapped gently at Wilson's jaw, at his lips. It was like he was cleaning him.

A sudden intake of breath felt like a whip cracking against Foremens back.

Cuddy covered her mouth quickly but it was to late. Foremen's head snapped back when Cuddy gasped at the sight of House and Wilson kneeling in front of the dead body, only to look back and what he saw made him yell. "Run!!"

Wilson and Houses head snapped in their direction and their lips pulled back in a snarl.

Foremen turned and grabbed Cuddy's arm and yanked her down the steps quickly,hearing Houses roar and scattering feet as they gave chase.

Cuddy screamed behind him at the sight of House leaping over the railing, dropping down behind them, Wilson following suit by rushing down the stairs like a tiger. Foremen bolted threw the door, dragging Cuddy out with him but he only made it to the lobbys desk when House pounced, tackling Cuddy down. Cuddy screamed and held tight to Foremen causing him to get yank down as well.

Pain sliced thew her. House was on her, his teeth ripping into her throat, filling her mouth quickly with her own blood that when she opened to call for help, only red liquid spilled out. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die!

Foremen yelled and rushed away. Cuddy struggled, her hands hitting, clawing at Houses arms and face to get his teeth out but it was like House seemed to get stronger with every gulp.

A loud 'crack' sent House flying off Cuddys body, slamming him against the stair wells door. Cuddy looked up with her tear filled eyes, seeing Foremen above her panting, his hands gripping the fire extinguisher he used to knock his old boss off. Quickly he got in front of her readying himself to protect again if House thought to get up and attack.

House sat there shaking his head for a moment before looking back up. His eyes met Foremens own and he only growled. The door swung open and Wilson appeared, his teeth bear and his voice yelling out. Wilson looked down to House and his face twisted in worry as a cry left him. Kneeling, Wilson grabbed Houses arm, his hands roaming, touching, leaving House to shove him off to stand back up.

What will he do now? Cuddy was kneeling behind him bleeding to death, her hands trembling to cover the gaping wound while he faced off with two blood thirst monsters. House stood crouching, his blood covered jaw slack open in his hiss, his stiff fingers flexed, clawing at the air lightly. Wilson stood behind him, his eyes narrowed.

What could be do?

House moved slowly, circling them. Foremen watched as House crept to the left while Wilson began to walk to the right. They were trapped. Foremen had to fight them, he had to get Cuddy out of here.

"Lisa." Foremen whispered. "Just stay with me okay? I'm going to get you out and get you help but you need to keep with me okay?" He looked down quickly, taking his eyes off them both for a split second to glance down at his boss.

Cuddy stared up at him limp on the marble floor. Her wide blue eyes dark and cold, her skin already growing white. Foremens eyes widen before his arms slumped down. "Lisa?" He whispered, he watched for those pink lips to move, for her chest to rise up, to show him she was still there.

But there was nothing.

Foremen was in a state of shock that he didn't notice the two shadows that loomed over behind him.

*****************************  
**  
Chase covered his mouth in shock as Cameron let out a scream. Quickly he grabbed her, turning her away from the sight, burying her tear covered face against his chest as he tried to find his own voice.

They had just finished their shifts upstairs and was on their way out to head home when they entered the lobby. The sight brought Cameron to her kneels in tears, puking on the floor while Chase held her, shielding her.

Cuddy laid on the floor, her back to them limp in her own pool of blood while Foremen laid a few feet away. They both were torn, their bodies broken, their arms and legs bearing chunks of muscles and tissues gone. Blood was splattered everywhere along with other matters that Chase didn't even want to know.

Closing his eyes tightly, he buried his face into Camerons head and held on, his voice whispering to her. Cameron coughed, wrapping her arms around his back, "Oh god, its not real. Its not real!"

Chase only held her close and closed his eyes tightly, tears falling as he whispered to her. Praying quietly over her cries.

_"Oh god..."_

*******************  
**  
end


End file.
